Distance Between Us
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: Midorima Shintarou adalah seorang dokter muda yang sangat sukses dibidangnya, hingga hanya dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun saja dia menjadi dokter kepala disalah satu Rumah sakit terkenal dan terbesar di Tokyo. Namun karena kesuksesannya inilah dia tidak punya waktu dengan keluarga kecilnya. Lalu bagaimana tindakan Takao atas hal ini? Bagaimanakah kelanjutan keluarga mereka?


**Distance Between Us**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Distance Between Us © Ryuukaze Hikari**

Genre(s) :

**Hurt/Confort and Romance**

Rated :

**T**

Pair(s) :

**Midorima x Takao**

**.**

**.**

**At 05.00 A.M**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dan tenang disalah satu rumah yang memiliki dua tingkat dan cukup sederhana itu, terdapat sebuah keluarga yang lima tahun lalu dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki yang amat. Keluarga tersebut adalah keluarga pasangan Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari –yang berubah namanya menjadi Midorima Kazunari sejak mereka berdua menikah. Midorima akhirnya menyatakan rasa cintanya kepada pemuda yang selama semasa SMA selalu dekat dengan dia pada saat akhir pertandingan Winter Cup, tentu saja dengan ke Tsundereanya yang akut itu. Tapi toh Takao sudah terbiasa dengan keTsundereannya Midorima dan tau maksud dibalik kata-katanya itu. Dan Takao dengan senang hati menerima atau membalas perasaan Midorima itu.

"Shin-chaan~ ayo bangun. Sampai kapan kau terus-terusan bergelung dengan selimutmu?" kata Takao yang membangunkan suaminya yang masih saja berada dibawah selimut dengan tenangnya.

"Urusai nanodayo." Balas Midorima yang malah merepatkan selimut ketubuhnya.

"Shin-chan~ Kau pikir ini jam berapa hah? Ayo bangun dan cepat bangunkan Seitarou." Kata Takao yang tidak menyerah untuk membangunkan Midorima.

"Urusai na Takao. Biarkan saja dia tidur, lagipula ini kan hari Sabtu dan juga tanggal merah nanodayo. Dan juga, biarkan aku tidur! Kau tidak tau apa kemarin aku habis menangani hampir puluhan pasien dalam waktu satu hari?!" kata Midorima kesal. "Dan kenapa tidak kau saja yang membangunkannya sih?" lanjutnya

"Heh? Sekali-sekali kau yang membangunkannya Shin-chan." Jawab Takao

"Hmm.." balas Midorima tanpa mengubah posisi semula.

Dengan kesal Takao manarik selimut Midorima dan mengancamnya tidak mendapatkan 'jatah'nya selama sebulan penuh. Bahkan mereka bersentuhan saja tidak boleh. Dengan teramat sangat terpaksa, Midorima bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar tidur anak mereka. Tetapi sebelum itu, Midorima menarik dagu Takao dan mencium bibirnya sekilas sebagai ucapan selamat pagiya kepada istri tercintanya itu.

Namanya Midorima Seitarou. Dia anak yang sangat mirip dengan kedua orangtua mereka. Secara fisik, dia memiliki model dan warna rambut seperti Takao namun poni rambutnya dibelah samping dan dia juga memiliki Hawk eye seperti Takao, Ah, dan jangan lupakan juga, dia selalu menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Dan secara sifat, dia sangat menyayangi Midorima, Seitarou juga sangat periang dan juga ramah kepada siapa saja mirip dengan Takao. Dan terkadang dia juga sifat Tsundere dari ayahnya menurun kepadanya walaupun tidak begitu dominan. Oh jangan lupakan juga dia teramat sangat menyukai Basket. Terkadang Midorima dan/atau Takao mengajak Seitarou untuk bermain basket dihalaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Seitarou, bangun nanodayo." Kata Midorima yang baru saja sampai dikamar Seitarou dan mengguncangkan tubuh mungil anaknya.

"Nanti saja Tou-chan~" balasnya dengan nada manja.

"Ayolah, Kaa-san mu sudah menyiapkan sarapan Karage kesukaan mu nanodayo." Kata Midorima

Mendengar kata 'Karage' Seitarou langsung membalikan badannya dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

"Tou-chan..." kata Seitarou sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ya?" balas sang ayah.

"Gendong... Hoam" pintanya kepada ayahnya itu. Dan Midorima langsung saja menggendong putra semata wayangnya itu kedalam dekapannya, lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi dan menuju ke ruang makan, dimana Takao sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka bertiga.

"Kaa-san, Ohayou.. Hoaam..." sapa Seitarou yang masih dalam gendongan sang ayah ketika menuju dapur dan melihat sang ibu sedang menggoreng Karage sebagai lauk mereka pagi ini.

"Ah, Ohayou, Sei-chan. Ayo segera duduk sebentar lagi Karagenya matang." Balas Takao ketika mendengar sapaan anaknya itu.

"Nah ini sudah matang." Kata Takao taklama setelah itu. Dia langsung saja memotong beberapa Karage menjadi ukuran yang cukup kecil untuk ukuran mulut Seitarou, dan memisahkannya diwadah lainnya. Lalu meletakan potongan karage yang masih utuh didalam wadah lain untuk dirinya dan Midorima. Setelah itu menyiapkan nasi dimangkuk mereka.

"Ittadakimasu" kata mereka serempak dan mulai memakan sarapan mereka.

"Wah Seitarou makan dengan lahap yah.." kata Takao melihat anaknya yang makan dengan begitu lahapnya sampai-sampai wajahnya terdapat beberapa nasi yang menempel menambah kesan lucu pada bocah lima tahun tersebut.

"Sudah seharusnya nanodayo. Lagipula inikan lauk kesukaanya." Balas Midorima dengan tenangnya menyantap sarapannya.

"Kaa-san, tambah nasinya!" seru Seitarou ketika nasi dimangkuknya habis lalu memberikan mangkuk nasi kosongnya itu kepada Takao untuk diisi kembali. Takao yang sedang memakan potongan karagenya mengambil mangkuk kosong anaknya itu dan mengisi lagi dengan nasi porsi semula dan mengembalikannya kepada Seitarou. Dengan segera Seitaou mengahbiskan nasi itu dengan segera. Takao melihat tingkah anaknya itu dengan tersenyum sedangkan Midorima? Ah dia itu pasti tersenyum namun berhasil ditutup dengan mangkuk nasi ditangannya.

"Apa Karagenya enak?" tanya Takao kepada Seitarou

"Tidak juga. Kaa-san kan sudah lama tidak membuatkanku Karage." balas Seitarou

"Eh? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau makan dengan lahap?" tanya Takao yang berniat untuk mengusili putra satu-satunya itu

"Ka-kan aku sudah bilang Kaa-san kan sudah lama tidak membuatkanku Karage nanodayo!" balas Seitarou dengan tsundere-nya itu dan melanjutkan makannya

"Pfft~ bahkan Tsundere dan 'nanodayo'nya menurun darimu Shin-chan." kata Takao kepada suaminya itu

"Tsundere wa nai nanodayo!" kata Midorima dan Seitarou bersamaan. Takao yang mendapatkan jawaban itu awalnya kaget lalu akhirnya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi kompak mereka berdua.

Setelah acara sarapan paginya, Seitarou langsung saja kembali kekamarnya untuk bermain dengan boneka katak hijau kegemarannya itu. Takao langsung membereskan meja makan dan mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor dengan segera, dan Midorima sebagai suami yang baik membantu Takao untuk mengelap peralatan makan yang telah dicuci oleh Takao namum masih basah dan meletakan kembali dirak.

"Ne, Shin-chan, apa besok kau ada libur?" tanya Takao

"Hmm.. Aku diberikan libur selama 4 hari karena sudah ada dokter yang akan menggantikanku dan karena aku telah membantu merawat pasien juga. Ada apa?" tanya Midorima

"Hmm.. Aku ingin besok kita jalan-jalan." Kata Takao

"Hmm.. akan aku pikirkan hal itu nanodayo." Balas Midorima sambil meletakan kembali kain yang habis dia gunakan untuk mengelap peralatan tadi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hah? Kenapa nanti?" tanya Takao lalu menyusul suaminya itu.

"Kau tau aku ingin beristirahat penuh. Kau tau, kepalaku seakan mau pecah kemarin itu." Jawab Midorima sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya seakan menggambarkan bahwa dia benar-benar dilanda kepeningan yang berat. Takao yang melihat itu hanya mampu teridam dan tidak berani untuk memberikan pertanyaan lanjutan ataupun membalas perkataan Midorima.

"Sou ka. Kalau begitu kita perginya lain kesempatan saja." Balas Takao lalu mendahului langkah Midorima ke kamar mereka untuk menutupi ekspresi sedih dan kecewanya. Namun, Takao juga tidak bisa egois dengan memaksakan keinginannya itu.

"Shin-chan~ kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku mandi duluan?" tanya Takao dari dalam kamar.

"Ah.. Douzo.." balas Midorima tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari Takao lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya kekamar.

* * *

Didalam kamar mandi Takao hanya menyalakan showernya tanpa ada niatan untuk beranjak dari bawah shower untuk membersihkan dirinya dengan peralatan mandi. Saat ini Takao hanya ingin merasakan dinginnya tetesan air yang berasal dari shower itu berharap agar suhu dinginya air tersebut bisa mendinginkan dan menyegarkan kembali kepalanya. Takao bertanya dalam hati 'Apa sih salahnya meluangkan sedikit waktu luang yang ada untuk bersenang-senang dengan keluarganya yang telah lengkap dengan lahirnya Seitarou?' 'Apa aku terlalu egois?'. Pertanyaan itu berputar terus dikepalanya berharap ada yang menjawab pertanyaan yang membuatnya resah itu.

Memang benar, setelah mereka lulus dari SMA Shutoku, Midorima melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jalur medis begitupula dengan Takao yang ingin mendukung karir kekasihnya itu. Setelah lulus, mereka ternyata bekerja di Rumah Sakit yang berbeda dan menimbulkan jarak antara mereka karena perbedaan sift kerja, pasien yang datang, dan pasien yang perlu penanganan langsung selain itu pula, mereka juga sudah jarang berkomunikasi apalagi untuk menyempatkan waktu bertemu dengan pasangan. Takao sempat merasa bahwa kalau mereka seperti ini terus, kemungkinan hubungan mereka akan berakhir karena kurangnya komunikasi, bertatapan muka, dan kasih sayang. Bermodalkan rasa saling percaya, akhirnya mereka menikah dan memiliki seorang putra.

Sejak saat mereka menikah, Takao memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai Free Lance agar dia bisa memiliki waktu untuk dapat mengurus rumah dan lain sebagainnya, padahal saat itu Takao merupakan perawat terbaik disana, dan Midorima setuju-setuju saja akan hal itu karena untuk kebaikan keluarga kecil mereka.

Dan sekarang? Tambah lama, Midorima justru semakin sibuk dengan para pasien yang perlu penanganan khusus dari sang dokter muda tersebut. Takao merasa jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin jauh. Takao sudah mencoba untuk menjadi pembuka disetiap mereka berkomunikasi, namun itu hanya berlangsung teramat singkat baginya. Saling berkirim pesan, hanya dibalas beberapa kali saja oleh Midorima. Telpon pun juga begitu, hanya tak sampai satu menit hubungan itu terputus dengan alasan salah seorang pasien membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Apakah yang harus dia lakukan? Apa? Seseorang tolong jawab aku, tangis Takao dalam hati. Tanpa sadar dia mulai meneteskan airmatanya walau telah bercampur dengan tetesan air dari Shower yang dia nyalakan. Selalu saja begini, batinya. Sejak menikah dan pekerjaan Midorima semakin sibuk, dia menganis dibawah Shower ketika dia mandi, terkadang Seitarou mengajak Takao untuk bermain bersamanya dan dengan senang hati Takao menerima ajakan dari anaknya itu. Ketika dia menunggu kepulangan sang suami yang memang jika pulang selalu saja larut malam, dia rela memaksakan matanya untuk tetap terjaga hanya untuk dia bisa mengucapkan 'Okaerinasai Shin-chan~' dengan nada manjanya itu kepada suaminya itu dan selalu mendapatkan balasan ciuman hangat tepat dibibirnya.

"Kazu? Kau sudah selesai nanodayo?" pertanyaan Midorima sukses mengembalikannya kekenyataan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" lanjut Midorima ketika dia tidak mendapatkan balasan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Ah I-iya. Sebentar lagi Shin-chan." Balas Takao dengan nada bergetar dan suaranya yang sedikit serak. 'Astaga su-suaraku! A-apa dia-'

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Midorima yang begitu mendengar suara Takao yang seakan habis menangis.

"Iya Shin-chan~" balasnya lagi namun telah berhasil mengatur emosinya.

"Hah.. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Segera keluar dari kamar mandi, aku tidak ingin kau menjadi salah satu pasienku nanodayo." Kata Midorima selanjutnya yang membuat hatinya sedikit berharap akan sesuatu. Setelah itu dengan segera Takao membersihkan dirinya dan setelah berpakaian lengkap plus handuk dikepalanya yang menandakan bahwa dia sehabis keramas, keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan haduk yang dia bawa. Midorima langsung mengambil ahli tangan Takao yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan tangannya. Takao yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu kontan membuat mukanya memerah namun tertutup sempurna dengan handuk yang menutupi setengah dari wajah sang mantan Point Guard Shutoku.

"Kau ada masalah nanodayo?" tanya Midorima tiba-tiba yang membuat seluruh badan Takao kaku seketika.

"Hah? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Tentu saja tidak~ Eheheheh." Jawab Takao

"Kau tau, kau tidak bisa berbohong dihadapanku nanodayo." Balas Midorima yang semakin mendesak Takao.

"Hee? Siapa juga yang berbohong?" kata Takao mendongakan kepalanya agar bisa menatap iris hijau suaminya itu, dan agar tidak ketahuan juga.

"Hah.. Kazunari kemari." Kata Midorima sambil menyeret Takao untuk duduk disisi ranjang mereka. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau bisa menangis?" tanya Midorima mengintrograsi istrinya ini.

"Aku tidak-"

"JANGAN MENGELAK BAKAO!" teriak Midorima yang sudah benar-benar kesal.

"Boleh aku bertanya kepadamu, Midorima?" tanya Takao dengan kepala tertunduk sehingga poninya menutupi separuh wajahnya dan membuat Midorima tidak bia menebak bagaimana ekspresi Takao saat ini. Dan bila Takao memanggilnya tidak dengan 'Shin-chan' berarti pembicaraan ini serius.

"Katakan.." balas Midorima dengan nada yang benar-benar lembut.

"Apa selama ini kau tau kalau aku... Mencoba bertahan menjadi orang yang pengertian dan juga sabar karena aku menghormatimu sebagai seorang suami dan pekerjaanmu yang sangat menuntut perhatian extra darimu. Tapi, tidak bisakah kau meluangkan waktu untukku? Tidak. Untuk kami berdua?" tanya Takao dengan mengatur emosinya agar tidak menjatuhkan setetes arimata yang sudah mengancam untuk keluar lagi

"Hmm? A-apa mkasud mu nanodayo?"

"Andai kau jadi posisiku, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Takao tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Midorima

"E-eh?"

"Midorima! Apa kau tidak sadar atau bagaimana?! Kau selalu berangkat sebelum jam 5 pagi dan kembali larut malam, terkadang kau sampai tidak pulang kerumah! Seitarou selalu saja menanyakanmu setiap harinya! Dia selalu ingin bertemu dengan mu walau hanya satu menit saja! Dia sangat membutuhkan perhatianmu juga! Apa kau yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi workaholic? Apa pekerjaanmu jauh lebih penting daripada keluargamu? Oh atau jangan-jangan kau mulai tertarik dengan salah satu sustermu yang ada disana?" kata Takao. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Bayangkan saja, sejak mereka memiliki anak, Midorima justru tambah semakin sibuk bukannya sedikit jam kerjanya untuk berkumpul bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya itu. Tanpa sadar dia meneteskan air matanya

"Kaa-san? Ada apa?" tanya Seitarou yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar kedua orangtuanya. "Aku mendengar Okaa-san berteriak.." lanjutnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Eh? Seitarou? Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Balas Takao dengan mengusap air matanya

"Umm? Bohong. Mata Kaa-san seperti habis menangis." Kata (baca:tuding) Seitarou. Oh Baiklah, mungkin nanti Takao akan sangat berterimakasihlah kepada Midorima yang menurunkan otak jenius dan pikiran logikanya yang baik kepada Seitarou.

"Okaa-san tidak bohong sayang. Ya sudah. Ayo kita bermain dengan Kerosuke." Kata Takao dengan menggendong Seitarou keluar dari kamar mereka dan menuju kekamar Seitarou.

Midorima hanya bisa menatap punggung Takao yang pergi dari kamar mereka. 'Mungkin benar, sejak Seitarou lahir, aku hanya menghabiskan sedikit waktu dengan mereka karena banyaknya pasien yang membutuhkan bantuannya belum lagi jadwal oprasi yang menumpuk dan menyita seluruh perhatian dan fokusnya pada kegiatan itu. Haaah... aku harus mengubah semua jadwalku setelah ini.' Batin Midorima

Lalu Midorima mengambil telepon genggamnya untuk menelfon suster yang menjadi sekretarisnya untuk mengubah semua jadwalnya dan bangkit dari posisinya lalu menuju dimana Takao berada untuk meluruskan semuanya sebelum terlambat. Begitu sampainya dia dikamar putranya, dia melihat wajah Seitarou yang begitu bahagianya ketika bersama Takao. 'Andai saja dia juga menunjukannya padaku...' pikir Midorima. Karena terakhir kali dia melihat senyuman tulus dari Seitarou ketika dia menerima kado ulang tahunnya yang ketiga dari Midorima yaitu Kerosuke dan Seitarou menunjukan wajah bahagianya.

Seitarou yang menyadari keberadaan Ayahnya tersebut, segera menghapiri Midorima sambil membawa Kerosuke miliknya dan segera memeluk kaki sang Ayah.

"Tou-chan! Kenapa tidak bergabung saja dengan ku dan juga Kaa-san? Ayo! Ayo!" ajak Seitarou dengan menarik ujung celana Midorima.

Midorima berjongkok didepan anaknya untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi sang anak lalu mengelus sayang kepala sang anak dan berkata "Baiklah. Tapi nanti saja yah. Tou-san punya urusan dengan Kaa-san mu. Kalau sudah selesai kita main bersama yah." Diakhir perkataannya Midorima menunjukan senyumannya yang teramat sangat langka itu kepada anaknya.

"Oh baiklah." Balas Seitarou dengan wajah yang sedih lalu menghampiri Takao dan berkata "Kaa-san, selesaikan dulu urusan Kaa-san dengan Tou-chan nanodayo. Setelah itu kita bisa bermain bersama."

"Baiklah." Balas Takao dan mengelus puncak kepala Seitarou dan berjalan menghampiri Midorima lalu mereka berdua menuju ke ruang tamu –yang memang posisinya agak sedikit jauh dari kamar anak mereka.

* * *

**At the Living Room**

* * *

"Takao.. Mungkin kau benar nanodayo." Kata Midorima

"Be-benar apanya?" tanya Takao dengan kepala yang menunduk. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak mau membahasnya lagi karena terlalu sakit untuk dibahas.

"Aku selama ini terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaanku hingga membuatku menyampingkan keluarga kecilku, aku tahu seharusnya aku mementingkan keluargaku apalagi Seitarou masih membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuannya." Kata Midorima "Aku sudah menghubungi suster dan mengatur semua jadwal sesuai yang aku minta jadi aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk kalian berdua nanodayo." Lanjut Midorima lalu menghampiri Takao dan mengelus puncak kepala Takao

"La-lau bagaimana dengan-?" tanya Takao yang akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya

"Aku selama ini menggantikan dokter yang sedang menjalani pengobatan diluar negeri karena kanker yang dideritanya. Baru saja kemarin dia mengabariku kalau dia akan kembali ke Jepang pada hari itu juga. Maka dari itu aku mendapatkan liburku nanodayo." Jelas Midorima panjang lebar

"Eh?" kata Takao yang terkejut akan fakta yang baru saja dia terima

"Makanya jangan tuding orang sembarangan nanodayo!" kata Midorima lalu mengecup singkat bibir istrinya itu.

"Ha-habisnya.. *hiks*"

"Sudah jangan menangis Bakao. Aku tau aku juga keterlaluan nanodayo." Kata Midorima memeluk Takao dengan erat seolah ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang diterima oleh Takao atas perbuatannya.

"Gomenasai.." kata Takao membalas pelukan suaminya itu dan menangis di dada bidang milik Midorima

"Nah sesuai permintaanmu besok kita jalan-jalan, ok?" kata Midorima

"Hai!" jawab Takao dengan semangat dan kembali ceria lalu menuju ke kamar Seitarou untuk memberitahukan bahwa besok mereka akan jalan-jalan dan disambut ceria oleh Seitarou.

Setelah Takao menjauh darinya, Midorima berkata dengan suara pelan "Walau aku harus diceramahi panjang lebar oleh suster itu nanodayo.. Tapi apa sih yang tidak untuk kalian berdua nanodayo." Lalu berjalan menuju kamar anaknya dan bermain bersama Kerosuke.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Wuaaaaa akhirya selesai juga..

Oh ya untuk kelanjutan cerita "Get Help" mohon bersabar.. *ngumpet dibalik Midorima*

Saya masih belum dapet Ide untuk yang bagian MurAka nya TT^TT

Malah dapet Ide yang seperti ini QwQ

Mind to R&R?


End file.
